


Fat-tical Espionage Action

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Feeding, Hand Feeding, Sneaking Out, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Sneaking out is a lot harder when you've put on a lot of weight like Ruby and Blake have. Can they escape the overly doting Kali Belladonna?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Another morning in Menagerie and another reminder that Ruby and Blake really should be getting out of here. No matter how tightly they squeezed in together, one of them had their blubbery behinds hanging at least partly off the double bed they shared. Both of them had piled on a frankly concerning amount of weight, maybe double or triple their old weights, thanks to Blake’s mother’s excessive hospitality. Both had become very bottom heavy, their rears becoming well padded and being supported by very wide hips and thick thighs. Their gains diverged from there, as Ruby’s weight then focused on her belly, while Blake’s focused on her chest. Ruby’s globe-like belly, round and smooth, hung over the waistband of her combat skirt and regularly rumbled and grumbled, wanting more food. Of course, Blake’s belly was far from small, being big enough that Blake could no longer see her own feet when she stood up, but it did not stick out as far, but it's rolls made it hang over her pants waistband, the soft, squishy mass hanging down lower than Ruby’s comparatively taut tummy. Meanwhile, Blake’s breasts were significantly larger than Ruby’s, each one being about the size of Blake’s head, straining all of her tops and all of her bras, meaning she was always breathing a sigh of relief at night when she could take all of that off. It made Ruby’s handfuls look very modest in comparison.

As the couple hauled themselves out of bed and into their clothes, Blake crept towards the door for their shared room, her cat ears standing up at attention, trying to pick out any noises.

“I hope we got up early enough,” Ruby commented. “It’s a little embarrassing having to be all like ‘Blake, I’m dummy thick, and the clap of my asscheeks keeps alerting your mom’,” she added, putting on a low, rough voice at the end. She drew a quiet snicker from Blake.

“I think I’m alerting her just as much with this thing,” Blake replied, patting her padded posterior. “Still, I think we’re clear. Let’s move.”

With that, Blake gently opened the door, sneaking out before stepping aside to let Ruby out. Ruby’s hip brushed against the doorframe, reminding Ruby to watch her rear, literally. Blake then gently closed the door, the latch clicking shut only being audible to Blake’s enhanced Faunus hearing. She nodded to Ruby, who then led the way down the hallway. The first few times, Blake had led the way, but her bountiful behind had been very distracting to Ruby, leading to Ruby bumping into Blake and breaking their cover in some way. Ruby made for a better leader, as her combat skirt at least drew less attention to her rear, even if her growing rear made it clear that another size up would be in order in a few weeks at the rate she was growing.

Keeping low, the couple kept to the centre of the hallway, using the yellow rugs to muffle their footsteps. They moved slowly and carefully, making each move deliberate and planned, while doing their utmost to make sure that their ponderously large bodies were n’t at risk of bumping into any of the walls, tables or bookshelves that lined the hallway walls. Ruby was doing her best to remember the stealth tips and tricks Blake had taught her, in the hopes of staying sneaky even at their advanced sizes. So far, so good, as they made their way through the halls. The occasional sounds of birds rising with the sun outside made the couple nervous that they would miss one of the Belladonna house guards walking around or, even worse, Kali Belladonna.

There was nothing wrong with Kali. In fact, ever since Ruby and Blake arrived, Kali had been nothing but kind and caring. Of course, that was the source of the problem. Kali had been too kind, too caring, and all of Kali’s kindness had gone straight to Ruby and Blake’s waistlines, and a few other places too. To make matters worse, neither of the girls were in a position to say no to Kali’s offers of food. Blake would never say no to her own mother, even as she soared past obesity with no slowing in sight, and Ruby was just too darn nice to say no, not to mention her big eater tendencies that she thought was only an issue when it came to cookies. To make matters worse, Kali was an incredible cook. No matter what it was, no matter the ingredients or what had to be done to make the meal, Kali was amazing at it, making every meal utterly irresistible and basically impossible to not want more of, let alone not want to finish. All of that was why Blake and Ruby plotted to sneak out of the Belladonna household. Their plan beyond that was vague at best, but it was better than staying there and getting fatter and fatter day by day.

The sneaky couple were approaching the main entrance when they heard a door open around the corner behind them. They dashed around to the next corner as quickly as they could manage without causing too much of a ruckus, before peeking back to see who it was. The lighting may have been dim at this early hour, but they could recognise Kali without a shadow of a doubt, and they could tell that she was heading towards the house’s kitchen. They did not have much time left, and they knew it. They quickly turned towards the entrance, but in their haste, Ruby didn’t notice the small table next to her until her plump posterior caught a pot plant, sending it flying towards the ground. Thinking quickly, Blake dove for the pot plant. Her landing was softened by the plentiful padding she was carrying nowadays. It may not have been as quiet as the couple had been before, but Blake managed it. She had caught the pot plant with only a few centimeters between it and the ground and breaking very noisily and messily. Blake handed the pot plant off to Ruby to put back onto the table, before hauling herself up onto her feet, taking a moment to catch her breath.

For all the dangers of Menagerie, Ruby and Blake had not spent much time out and about fighting those threats like the huntsmen they were. Instead, at Kali’s insistence, they relaxed around the Belladonna household, having plenty to eat and plenty to distract themselves with. It had been such a lovely time that it took their clothes no longer fitting for the couple to finally realize what they had let happen to themselves. After that, there was at least a token effort to try and slim back down and get back into fighting shape. Unfortunately for that plan, exercise and dieting was just not as fun as the alternative that they had gotten so used to. That led to the couple getting very out of shape as they ended up taking on much rounder shapes than they had ever imagined being.

Once Blake stopped panting for air, all appeared to be silent again. The couple turned and made their way towards the entrance, this time being much more careful and checking their surroundings for anything their fat bodies could collide with. They got back into their sneaking position and made their way into the next room, the main entrance hall. There was just one room to cross before they made it out. They leapt from the rug in the hallway to the rug in the entrance hall, before quickly sneaking over to the door. Blake reached for the door, slowly so that she did not open the door too loudly and alter her mother, but it was too late for that.

“Ah, there you two are. I wondered what that noise was just before,” a familiar, motherly voice said. The couple went bolt upright and then froze.

“Uh, hi mom,” Blake said quietly, doing her best to keep her nerves under control.

“W-we were just gonna go for a nice, totally innocent walk,” Ruby added, also doing her best, but not doing as good a job of keeping her cool.

“Oh, that sounds lovely,” Kali replied, entirely sincerely. “Perhaps you would like some food first? I’m making those strawberry pancakes that you like, little Ruby.” Ruby’s eyes brightened as she turned around, a big grin on her face.

“Oh my gosh, really?”

* * *

(Several Hours Later)

“My iron will, defeated by pancakes,” Ruby whined as she flopped onto her and Blake’s bed, cradling a belly so big and round it could probably be mistaken for a beach ball.

“It’s okay Ruby, I’d’ve done the same thing if she mentioned fish,” Blake admitted, sitting down heavily next to her, breathing slowly and shallowly as she rubbed her bloated blubbery belly. “Did you want a belly rub?” Blake offered.

“Yes please,” Ruby groaned. As soon as Blake began to rub big, slow circles on Ruby’s belly, Ruby’s belly began to feel much more comfortable and much less sore, and it felt even better when Blake leant in to place a little kiss above Ruby’s navel. “Oof, I needed that. So, uh, try again tomorrow?” Ruby asked.

“I guess. Either that, or we learn to say no to mom’s food,” Blake suggested.

“Sorry sweetie, but I’d have more luck arm wrestling an Ursa,” Ruby complained. “But yeah, tomorrow for sure. I’m just… gonna take a little nap. Wake me up when your mom makes dinner.” With that, Ruby was asleep, plotting her next escape attempt.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately for Ruby and Blake, their next escape attempt went about as well as their last one. Ruby and Blake had been caught again and ushered off to yet another massive breakfast. Now laden with a mountain of food each, Ruby and Blake were resting in their shared bedroom, filling the bed with their bountiful bodies.

Ruby’s corset was almost entirely undone, just so it wouldn’t squeeze the life out of the poor girl, even if it meant her behemoth of a belly was mostly on display. She couldn’t pull her shirt down enough to cover her gargantuan gut. Her short red shorts were clinging on for dear life, making Ruby’s decision to only go for stretchy shorts a very smart idea. The grey sleeveless shirt unfortunately had much less give, so it ended up being shoved up by Ruby’s titanic tummy, or at least as much as it could while under her corset. Not even hiding inside her red cloak could cover up just how fat she had gotten, and it was even more obvious right now, as she lay on her back with her belly soaring in front of her.

Eventually, her girlfriend stirring herself awake from her nap managed to rouse Ruby.

“Ugh, Ruby, we can’t wait until tomorrow to try again,” Blake groaned as she hauled herself into a sitting position, fighting her large, heavy belly.

“I know, I know,” Ruby agreed. “Oh, jeez, this is gonna be tough.”

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll help you out.” Blake stood up, and over the creaking of the bed, Ruby could hear metal on metal, most likely the sound of Blake’s undone belt.

“You should probably do up your belt first,” Ruby pointed out, making Blake instinctively look down. It wasn’t as if she could actually see her belt past her cascading belly.

“Oh, right,” Blake commented quietly, her face taking on a slight blush as she reached under her belly, fumbling blindly for her belt. Once she had it, she braced herself and sucked her gut in as far as she could. It wasn’t very far, but it was enough. Blake barely managed to pull the tail of her belt through the frame enough to get to the second hole. Blake, however, was smart enough to know that that would be asking for trouble, and so she did her belt up with the last belt hole. It was more difficult than she expected, and left her needing a moment to catch her breath. It made her glad that she wore her jacket and figured out a way to attach her strap keeping the magnetic clip on the back to the lapel of her jacket. She was also glad that she wore a crop top, meaning that her pants were the only thing confining her belly. She didn’t love how tight her pants were, but she had already gone up several sizes, so she figured that she could hold out until she and Ruby got out and got their diets back under control. She just hoped her pants would last long enough. However, looking at Ruby’s shorts, Blake was just as worried about her girlfriend as she was about herself. They had to get out, the sooner the better. She made her way around the bed and helped Ruby up.

“Ooh, my tummy,” Ruby groaned as she rubbed her aching belly, before quickly turning her head away from Blake and let out a long belch. “Heh, uh, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Blake tried to brush off, as she leant away from Ruby’s belch-filled air. She managed to get Ruby to her feet, but it was clear that she was unsteady on her feet.

“I, uh, I don’t think I’m gonna be as sneaky as I was this morning,” Ruby said, trying to sound light, but there was clearly an implicit apology in her words.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be here to help you,” Blake reassured the rotund Ruby, making her girlfriend immediately brighten up.

“Heh, yeah, nothing can stop us when we work together!” Ruby cheered. With that, they made their way for the door out of their room. Ruby went first, again, to stop Blake from distracting her, but since Ruby had gone for shorts today, every time her cloak flicked out of the way of the Rubooty, Blake had to fight the urge to stare. As she got herself through the door, she had an idea. She offered Ruby her hand, and Ruby immediately took it.

“Good thing we’re on the same page,” Blake said, with a smile as soft as her voice.

“It’s why we’re such great girlfriends,” Ruby said sweetly.

“Okay, this is getting too cute. Let’s go,” Blake ended, as the blush returned to her cheeks again.

Ruby and Blake had made this trip so many times that they had practically memorised it at this point. They knew the best way to keep to the carpet to muffle their footsteps, where the noisier floorboards were and how to stop their inevitably weighty steps from making them squeak, and where to be especially careful to avoid bumping into things, even as they went through the house hand in hand together. The couple weren’t sure if their slower movements, done to avoid any upset stomachs, were helping or hurting their efforts. What they did know was that they were taking longer to get to the front door. Fortunately, they did manage to make it to the door eventually, without anyone even catching a glimpse of them, which was surprising, since it was about lunch time. However, when they got to the door, just as Blake grabbed the door handle, Blake felt the door being pushed open towards her. The pair did not have time to get out of the way before spotting Kali and a bevy of helpers carrying bags of food. That was when Blake and Ruby realised why it was so easy to sneak around the house.

“Oh, there you two are. Come, come, I’ll be getting started on lunch now,” Kali said with a kind smile on her lips, as she ushered the couple towards the living room. She set one of the baskets of strawberries in front of the girls before taking the rest of the food towards the kitchen. It took mere moments before Ruby started digging into the strawberries.

“Sorry Ruby. Try again tomorrow?” Blake said, before beginning to have some strawberries of her own.

“Wha? Oh, yeah, sure,” Ruby said, her voice muffled by the mouthful of strawberries. Her cheeks were puffed out like a squirrel hiding its nuts. It was too adorable for Blake to handle, turning her into a blushing mess, as red as the strawberries she was snacking on.

A few minutes later, just as the couple were finishing off the basket of strawberries, Kali came back in with platters of toasted tuna subs. Blake’s eyes immediately widened with excitement. Blake and Ruby immediately tore into them, unable to resist Kali’s incredible food. They could feel their outfits growing tighter around their bellies by the bite, but the food was too nice to stop. That, and they felt bad about the possibility of not eating all of Kali’s food and disappointing her. Thus, the toasted tuna subs went down, just in time for Kali to bring out the fish and chips. Kali set enough in front of each of them for a family, and they were already feeling full. Ruby and Blake shared a nervous look, before swallowing their concerns and getting to it. Despite everything, they managed it very well. Of course, it wasn’t all smooth sailing. A little way through it, there was the sound of metal creaking and groaning. It was already present earlier, but now it was growing dangerously loud as Blake’s belt grew uncomfortably tight around her belly. Then, with a loud crack, Blake very suddenly felt much more comfortable. The sound of the ruined metal belt belt buckle clattering to the ground was soon joined by her waistband button popping and her fly unzipping itself to make way for her bulging belly. This would have been a good long while after Blake would have told herself to stop eating, but she had seen what Kali looked like when she couldn’t finish her food, and the only thing more heartbreakingly sad than that was Ruby after being told they were out of cookies. And so, Blake soldiered on.

Ruby was also doing her best to soldier through her fish and chips feast, flashing back to her time on Patch where all of this would have been too much even for her, Yang and Taiyang. As she stuffed more and more food into her torturously taut belly, her corset undid itself more and more, loosening off just enough to make sure it stayed intact. Hearing Blake’s belt burst made Ruby glad that she had given up on wearing her belt a while ago, although this was making Ruby again consider ditching the corset. It would be a sad day when that finally happened, with how big a part of her aesthetic that was. Of course, right now, it wasn’t doing much of what a corset normally did, it wasn’t shaping, slimming or supporting anything now, with the laces about as loose as possibly without straight up undoing themselves, for now.

Still, try as they might, Ruby and Blake could not manage the fish and chips feast. Their eating slowed to a crawl, before their stuffed stomachs told them ‘no more’, even when Kali was right there, urging them on. When they fell back, slouching in their seats, stopped by the snapper and finished off by the fries, Kali kept trying to encourage the couple.

“Oh dear, you two should really finish your lunch. I wouldn’t want you two to be hungry while you wait for dinner,” Kali said, genuinely concerned. She didn't even bother with utensils, just grabbing handfuls of fish and chips and feeding them to the girls. "That's it, just chew and swallow. You two must be tired from how early you two are up. You should sleep in later," Kali cooed at the couple.

As the girls were being fed, the lacing of Ruby's corset finally gave up on her, the knot keeping it done up, even if it was very loose, undid itself to escape Ruby's roundness. It dropped to the ground quietly and Kali picked it up. Ruby and Blake were too stuffed, their eyes too glazed over to even notice. Ruby groaned out something that sounded vaguely like a 'thanks'.

Even with Kali's help and encouragement, the girls were slowing down even more.

“Oh dear, surely you two still have a little room left for the last of this. The last thing I would want would be for this to go to waste,” Kali said, continuing to feed the well-overfed girls, occasionally stopping to rub the girls bellies and soothe them. The girls were basically running on autopilot at this point, their mouths robotically opening, chewing and swallowing the food Kali fed them. It wouldn't have been accurate, but to the girls it felt like they had eaten their old bodyweight in food. Their stomachs were uncomfortably full and were starting to go slightly red due to how full the poor girls were.

Once Kali was done stuffing the couple to what had to be their absolute limits, Kali carefully helped the girls up and guided them back to their rooms. Their progress was slow as they staggered along with Kali, their bellies bloated beyond belief and heavy enough that keeping upright was a difficult task. They were so full that they were barely awake, mostly kept moving by Kali, although their desire to collapse into bed rather than on the floor was helping somewhat. After a few minutes of lumbering along, their bellies sloshing and groaning as they moved, they were back in their room and flopped onto their bed.

“Get some rest, dears, I’ll let you know when dinner will be ready,” Kali sweetly announced, before quietly leaving, closing the door behind her.

“Ugh, why does your mom’s food have to be so good?” Ruby groaned. “I feel like I’m gonna explode and I still want more.”

“Yeah, that’s the worst part. Well, other than how big it’s made us,” Blake added, pawing at her belly. “Ugh, I’ve turned into a blimp.”

“Well, uh, if it makes you feel any better, you’re a pretty cute blimp,” Ruby tried to reassure Blake. Despite her best efforts, Blake couldn’t help but crack a little smile.

“Thanks Ruby. Now, let’s get some sleep, and hopefully we make it through dinner.” Blake put an arm around her rotund girlfriend and the pair did their best to get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter got chosen as part of the random draw for my 400 follower celebration over on DeviantArt. My 500 follower celebration, which I'm doing now, is a poll, and it has about a day left before I close the poll and pick a winner.
> 
> You can find the poll here: https://www.deviantart.com/dudemanauthor/poll/Which-fic-should-I-write-more-of-500-Watcher-Celebration-this-poll-will-be-open-until-the-400-Watcher-fic-is-done-7925457
> 
> The results are very close at the moment, so only a few votes would be needed to swing the poll in a very different direction.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday present for an anonymous DeviantArt amigo (or maybe amiga, I don't wanna make assumptions). It's nice writing some Ladybug, especially when I know someone else wants to see it.
> 
> Also, yes, the title is a Metal Gear Solid reference, same with Ruby's line about being dummy thick.
> 
> Anywho, I'm doing a poll on what to write next, check it out here: https://www.deviantart.com/dudemanauthor/poll/Which-fic-should-I-write-more-of-500-Watcher-Celebration-this-poll-will-be-open-until-the-400-Watcher-fic-is-done-7925457


End file.
